


St. George

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their graduation trip to the Czech Republic, Thor and his friends decided to enter the church of St. George late at night to look for ghosts.</p><p>Sometimes, be careful of what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check this out to see the church:  
> http://popcornhorror.com/church/

The moonlight shyly crept into the church, its light spreading against the pews and old marbled floors. The altar was covered in a clear white cloth that represented the heavens, and the statues quietly sat on the pews. The supposed white cloth that covered them reflected the moonlight, and thus every crease sculpted seemed to sway as the night winds fluttered like butterflies into the church. The ancient scent of the church danced in the air, the scent of marble and wood and incense. The arches of the church were high, and the small intimate space created a sense of home yet of dread.

“This is frightening,” said one man who entered the church. He held a flashlight in his hand, and his blond hair reflected the moonlight. He turned to his friends behind him. “Why are we sneaking here this late?”

“Ghost hunt?” said the large man who sat at the nearest pew which was farthest from the altar. His hair was messy, but his hair glowed like furious ember burning like the sun. His name was Volstagg.

“Fandral, are you scared?” said a woman named Sif. She carried herself with pride, and her dark hair was pulled from her face. Her eyes were expressive, but the emotion glowing in her beautiful eyes were that of anger and frustration, childhood nightmares stashed in the corners of her head to keep her sanity.

“This is exciting,” whispered Thor as he stepped into the aisle which led to the small altar. His blond hair was pulled from his face, and his broad shoulders seemed to fill the aisle.

“We would get in trouble,” said the asian man, Hogun, behind them. He was quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and he was certain that he needed to speak. The church was open in the morning, and they already visited that morning. However, Thor needed to see more, and he wanted to see the church without the visitors crowding his view of the vast architecture which took his fancy.

“The statues are frightening,” said Fandral as he stood by Sif.

Volstagg poked a the statue beside him. “They are, but they are only statues, Fandral.”

“Are you scared of ghosts?” Sif punched Fandral’s arm. “You’re a grown man!”

“I just graduated college! I still want to live! I don’t want to die from a heart attack just yet!” said Fandral as he rubbed his arm.

Thor took a step back and stiffened. He stuttered. “Guys…”

They stared at Thor, and they all grew still. If grabbed Fandral’s arm. Volstagg stood from the pew and hurriedly moved away from the statue beside him. And Hogun’s eyes grew wide with fear.

One of the statues sitting on the pew nearest to the altar stood. The moonlight gracefully touched the supposed white cloth covering the statue, but the supposed white cloth turned into real cloth as it danced from the gentle kisses of the wind caressing the occupants of the church.

“W-who are you?” asked Thor.

The statue slowly turned.

Thor’s friends screamed, their curses echoing in the church as if the ancient architecture could send their prayers to the heavens. And Thor’s friends ran out of the church whilst Thor stayed.

The statue faced Thor, and the white cloth fell from the statue’s head thus presenting to Thor a face that would haunt Thor’s dreams and nightmares.

Sif ran back into the church and pulled Thor outside.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hotel room, three beds were pushed against one another to make a large surface for them. All the lights were turned on, and the curtains covered the window. Beer bottles were on the table near the television, and music was coming from the tablet. It was Christian music.

Thor rubbed the back of his head and sat on the table covered with beer bottles that were still full. Thor stretched his arms up and said, “You are all crazy, yo.”

“Crazy? We’re careful!” shouted Fandral as he pushed the bed closer to one another. “I heard that Christian music scares evil spirits away!”

Hogun, sitting beside Thor, spoke. “You’re not even Christian.”

“Catholic and Christian are the same!” shouted Fandral.

Volstagg gulped down a bottle of beer. The beer trickled down his beard, and he sighed from the comfortable sting from the alcohol in his throat. He said, “You’re playing Christian rock! Aren’t Catholics a bit more quiet and calm?”

“Yeah,” said Sif. She sat on the bed and stared at the curtains. “We shouldn’t have gone there, Thor. What was in your head? The church is scary enough in the morning!”

Thor shrugged. “It wasn’t a haunted church.”

“They don’t know it’s a haunted church!” shouted Sif. Fandral sat on the opposite side on the edge of the bed farthest from Sif. Sif looked towards him for him to speak, but Fandral did not catch her gaze.

Thor spoke. “Maybe it’s a real person.”

“I don’t think so,” said Volstagg. He emptied his bottle of beer and took another bottle to consume.

“If it was real, it should have been moving before it even stood,” said Hogun. “But it was too stiff, Thor, then it moved.”

“How could a statue move?” said Fandral. “It’s a fucking haunted church. We are never going back there again.”

However, Thor wanted to return. He wanted to see that person again, the man with a face sculpted from marble and eyes that shone brighter than the rarest emeralds. And that night, he dreamed of the statue.

In his dream, he was surrounded by a white light and there was nothing that could be seen except from the man. His face was exactly was Thor remembered seeing. The pale ethereal complexion, and the lush gleaming green eyes with hair that made the night jealous from its mysterious, deep shade of black.

“Who are you?” Thor asked.

The man moved to him, and his thin lips moved to form a small, quiet smile that spoke of secrets yet to be untold and promises that were laced with the thundering passion. His words, “Mein lieber.”

Thor stared. “What?”

“Mein lieber.”

Thor tried to say the word, but his tongue stumbled. So the man repeated the word, and he repeated it again until Thor was woken from his dream.

“Wake the fuck up!” a pillow was thrown to Thor’s face, and he sat up from his sleep. Sif was kneeling by his side and smiling quite menacingly down at Thor. The windows were open, and the morning sun a bit too strongly for Thor that Thor’s eyes squinted. The beer bottles from the night before were all returned to the refrigerator because they hardly drank anything. Fandral’s Christian Rock have stopped playing, too, and the television was turned on to cartoons.

“Tom and Jerry?” Thor stared at the television.

“Hey, we need something innocent and light,” answered Fandral who was eating at the table near the television. He stabbed a piece of ham with his fork and gestured to the cartoon playing before him, “It was either this or news where people are murdering each other.”

Volstagg, sitting comfortably beside Thor, laughed. “Yeah. I don’t want to be reminded by last night.”

“Where’s Hogun?” asked Thor.

“Showering,” said Sif, and Thor could clearly hear the water coming from the shower running. Then he heard some soft music.

Thor pointed to the door leading to the shower. “Is he playing Fandral’s Christian rock?”

“Yup!” said Volstagg as he and Fandral laughed from Tom getting hit on the head.

Thor rubbed the back of his head and stood. He joined Fandral for breakfast, and Sif showered after Hogun.

As the day went on, as the friends explored the Czech Republic and its quaint and beautiful towns, Thor could not stop seeing the man’s face wherever he went.

+

That night, the friends slept early because they were tired from their day. However, Thor crept snuck out of their room and returned to the church. He stood before it and marvelled at its architecture. He wanted to go inside, but he feared seeing the man. Thor knew that the man was not human and not a statue, so he questioned whatever it was. A spirit? Human spirit or nature spirit or demonic spirit? Maybe an angel? Thor thought, 'Yes. An angel.'

"Mein lieber.”

Thor stiffened and stared at the doors of the church as the voice wrapped around the letters of that foreign word dancing towards him

“Mein lieber.”

Thor could not move. The voice was coming from the church, yet he could not go inside. He just stood still staring at the door wondering what to do.

“Mein lieber.”

Thor wanted to enter. He wanted to see the man.

“Mein lieber.”

Without thinking, Thor entered the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no German, and so, well, thank you for Google Translate


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I don't know German. I just saw some pics of the church and got inspired and my hands went *poof* typing ideas on the computer. So... excuse my German :D

The night turned to day, and the bright sunlight entered the church as if the church was the world’s stage. The smell of wood was strong, and so was the scent that followed a peaceful downfall of rain. A priest stood before the altar saying a few words in german, and the sacristans stood by their place while the other priests listened. Incense flew over the altar, and the cross of Jesus Christ hanged behind the priest. People were sitting on pews, and the statues were gone. They stood in clothing that came from the early 20th century, and they all looked familiar to Thor who stood by the door.

The priest spoke in German, and Thor followed the priest’s words in English.

“The mass is over, go in peace,” said Thor. He shook his head and took a step back. He needed to leave, but, when he touched the door, he felt the scourging heat of a furious flame that he pulled his hand back. He was still in his clothes, a red shirt and dark jeans, so he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Surprisingly, there was still signal, and so he rushed to text his friends as the people stood from the pews.

“Guys, help! I’m at the church. Please come!” He pressed the send button, and the people walked towards him to leave. Thor quickly returned his cellphone into his pocket and stared believing that he would be seen, but the people just went on by as if he was not there.

Thor was lost, and he moved aside thinking that, despite him being invisible to them, he could be felt. So he scurried to the corner where small candles were lit before three statues of saints that had jasmines surrounding their feet. The scent of the jasmines were sweet, but Thor was panicking and sweating, his heart thrumming violently against his chest.

The doors opened, and the people, all of whom were smiling, walked out. Thor could leave, but he was entranced by the innocent smiles of the people. There were the elderly being helped by their children and grandchildren. There were mothers holding their children, and there were fathers holding their wives’ hands. And there was the sweet sound of laughter dancing along with the spring winds that gently cradled the people’s faces. Thor looked outside of the church, and he saw a vast, spacious land different from the city he has been exploring for days. The grass looked so green that emeralds would be jealous, and the sky was bluer than the sapphires hidden in the deepest most dangerous caves. And there came a yearning to cry as Thor’s eyes grew heavy with a sadness that he could not explain.

A small voice appeared by his side shouting, “Mutter!”

Thor jumped and accidentally hit a small statue of a saint by the corner. The statue moved, and Thor had to hold the statue to steady it. Then he himself grew still as he realised that he moved something. He was not as invisible as he believed.

“Huh?”

Thor looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a small child standing before the candles and staring at the statue, not at Thor. The child looked like the man in his dreams. The child’s face made from marble. His eyes sculpted from emeralds. And hair that made the night jealous.

A woman carried the child and spoke to him in german, and the child called her “mutter” that Thor stared. The child pointed to the corner to where Thor and the statue stood, but the woman could not see Thor. The mother talked to her child in german, and Thor, dumbfounded, stared.

The woman was beautiful. She looked exactly like the man in Thor’s dreams, the only difference was the gender. However, Thor was not attracted to the woman unlike how he was attracted to the man.

The door of the church closed, and another young boy, golden haired, ran down the aisles of the church. The patter of that child’s feet echoed through the lively church, and the dark haired boy screamed in joy. When Thor saw the child, he felt the world grow still. The golden haired boy was him. And that soft, graceful voice appeared again. It whispered to his ear tender, heartbreaking german words that lingered in his head begging for his soul to remember.

“Thor!”

Everything suddenly changed. The sunlight turned into moonlight, and the people were gone. The statues were seated on the pews again, and the scent of spring has disappeared along with the aroma of jasmines. The voice, too, faded, and Thor’s friends stood before him.

“You motherfucker!” Sif grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the church screaming that he was mad and suicidal. “Hogun woke up and you were not in the hotel! We knew you went here!”

Once outside, Volstagg shut the doors tightly and they quickly walked back to their hotel because of fear and frustration. While walking, Fandral was talking. “We were on our way to the church when you texted. What happened, man?”

Thor could not speak, but the last words whispered to his ear kept ringing inside of him. “Erinnerst du dich nicht?”

Thor wanted to cry, yet he could not understand why. And his silence frightened his friends that, upon their return to the hotel, Fandral played his Christian rock once more, and Sif tried to look up psychics in the Czech Republic.

Thor sat in the middle of their beds, still pushed against each other, and said, “I am okay, guys!”

“No! You are not!” shouted Sif as she clicked through different google searches on her laptop. She was sitting beside Thor on the bed, and Volstagg was eating while another episode of Tom and Jerry was playing. Sif said, “You have been bewitched by something there.”

Hogun, drinking beer from the refrigerator, said, “Tell us what has been happening, Thor. We need to know.”

The door to the bathroom opened, and Fandral came out. He was pulling his zipper up that Sif scowled at him. However, Fandral ignored Sif’s annoyance and said, “Dude, talk already. You’ve been quiet then the first thing you say is that you are okay. Bullshit!” Fandral pulled another beer bottle from the refrigerator and swallowed its contents thus letting the alcohol burn his throat.

Volstagg stretched his arms over his head and said, “Yeah, Thor. What happened?”

Thor was hesitant, but he trusted his friends enough that he told them the story. However, the moment he said that there was a voice calling to him as he stood in front of the church, Sif shouted, “Sirens!”

“Sirens?” said Fandral who was looking through his playlist of Christian rock. He was already missing his own rock songs. Fandral raised a brow at Sif and said, “Aren’t sirens a greek thing?”

Hogun shrugged and went underneath the covers of the bed. “It does not matter. There are myths of mermaids everywhere. Surely other folklore can exist outside its normal location.”

“It’s not a siren!” said Thor. “It’s… It’s…”

“Who, Thor?” asked Sif as she continued to search for psychics and priests willing to do an exorcism online.

“I do not know, but I remember.”

“Remember what?” asked Sif.

“I do not know, Sif,” and Thor was serious, but a part of him felt as if he did remember something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I don't know German. If I have any mistakes, please let me know! I'd really appreciate it :D Oh, and the german phrase there is, "Do you not remember?" *seriously, if I wrote it wrongly, let me know please :D* Thank you! And thank you so much for giving me this time by reading this fic! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Thor rested his arms on the iron railings of the bridge. His eyes were on the sky, and he thought of the man and the church, and that ghostly memory that flashed in his head. The river flowing beneath the bridge gleamed as if the stars drowned in the water, and the colourful houses glistened like the wild flowers of a forest. The wind was a tender touch against his face, and his hair gently blew over his eyes as if telling him to go to sleep and dream again. Maybe dreaming would take him away from the confusion and bring him to salvation.

“Salvation,” Thor mouthed that word as he stared at the sky whose clouds slowly moved like gentle birds flying through the air. What was salvation for Thor? He did not know, but the cross inside the church kept dancing in his head as if it was demanding for Thor to search for salvation from Him.

“I could not take this anymore,” said Thor. He turned around, and his friends were watching him.

“Are you done?” asked Sif. “We have been waiting for you for half an hour.”

“I do not want to explore the city anymore.” Thor walked away from his friends, but his own friends would not leave him alone even when he begged for them to leave.

The five walked until they reached the church where the doors were open. Inside, a sacristan was by the altar. People were sitting on the pews kneeling and praying to their god. The white statues were still on its places, and the church, despite the sunlight seeping in, looked desolated despite the presence of people.

“This is open?” asked Volstagg as he scratched his head. “I thought that the church was only for tourist shit?”

“They have mass here,” said Fandral. “Every Sunday, it’s a regular church with those creepy statues.”

Thor walked down the aisle and was ignored by everyone praying for salvation. Thor stood by the altar. The sacristan walked away, and Thor stared at the large cross behind the altar. Thor wanted to pray. He wanted to go on his knees and beg for salvation, but from what? Thor needed no saving from anything. He just wanted to know what was happening, yet his knees fell to the floor.

“Thor?” Fandral cocked his eyebrow and glanced at Sif. “He’s Catholic?”

“No,” answered Sif. She tried to grab Thor’s arm to pull him up, but Thor pushed him away. Sif hissed, “Get up.”

“Nein!” Thor shouted in German, and the people in the pews stared at his golden head gleaming from the sunlight raining down on him.

“What?” Sif narrowed her eyes. “Are you speaking German to me? Since when did you fucking speak German?”

Thor wanted to scream at Sif to respect the church, but he kept his composure and stared at the cross before him.

Thor stood before the cross of the church one late night. His eyes were watering, and his arms were shaking. He opened his arms and screamed in German, “I pray to You! Where is the salvation that you promised? Where? Where!” Thor fell on his knees and cried. It was a different time, but it was the same church. His clothes were different, too, and his name was not even Thor. Yet he screamed as if his soul burned from the ferocious flames of war. “Show me salvation! You did not show Him salvation! Why!” Thor ran to the cross and prepared the rope.

Thor laid on his bed, and he could not remember anything after telling Sif no in German. However, he remembered that time when he screamed at the cross for salvation. But why? Why was he having these dreams? What was the church to him?

“Finally awake?” Sif asked. She was reading from her laptop again, and Fandral was smoking at the balcony with Hogun. Volstagg was drinking beer and standing by the bed. Outside, the sky was already dark.

“What happened?” asked Thor. The image of him holding a thick rope before the cross flashed in his head. Just what was he going to do with the rope? He seemed mad in that moment, so was he going to take his life? No. Thor was certain that he would never do such a thing. He loved being alive. 

Sif, without looking up from her laptop, said, “You collapsed, and we had to carry your body all the way here. Do you know how heavy you are?”

Thor covered his face and groaned. He did not know what was happening anymore, and he was not certain if he wanted to know. But he still desired to see the man’s eyes and watch it sparkle like emeralds reflecting the sunlight.

Sif closed the laptop and said, “I changed our flight. We are leaving tomorrow night.” Thor sat up. He did not want to leave yet. He wanted to be by the church, but the anger in Sif’s eyes silenced him.

“Are you certain?” asked Thor.

Volstagg answered for Sif. “Listen, buddy, we all want to stay, but we decided that this is what’s best for you. A ghost or something attached itself to you, and now you can’t stop returning to that fucking church.”

Thor grabbed his pillow and threw it at Volstagg. Volstagg, taken by surprise, released the beer bottle in his hand that the bottle fell to the floor and shattered. Some of its pieces hit Volstagg’s leg that the redhead, cursing, drew back whilst the pillow fell against the beer stain spreading against the white carpet of the hotel.

Thor screamed, “Never insult that church! It gave me salvation!” Thor was fuming. His face was red, and his arms were shaking. Sif stared at their friend, and both Fandral and Hogun ran into the room.

“What’s happening?” asked Fandral. His and Hogun’s cigarettes were still lit that the smoke started to spread in the room.

“Nothing is happening!” shouted Thor. He did not want to deal with anyone. He wanted to be alone, but his friends were desperate to save him. Although he did not want to bid farewell to the man and the church, he himself believed that he needed to leave. So he stood from the bed and walked to the balcony. He shut the glass doors, and he smoked the cigarettes from the box that Fandral left on the table in the balcony.

Thor did not return to his friends until after an hour, and none talked about what happened. They merely prepared to leave.

+

The following night at the airport, they were quiet. They all sat by the boarding area watching the planes through the windows, and Hogun was reading a book.

Thor yawned and stretched his arms over his head. A man, dragging a roller and looking at his boarding pass, walked by him. The man wore dark green clothing. His long dark hair was pulled up, and thick rimmed glasses covered his eyes which were sculpted from delicate emeralds. And his face was carved from the finest marble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I don't reply, but please know that I appreciate every single one of you giving this fic time :)


End file.
